Snow Fox
by Pockitachi
Summary: During the wave mission, Naruto's influence of the Kyuubi was more than normal. With the offer of survival, Naruto accepts power for a price, one that will change him forever. Or in this case, her. FemNaru x MaleHaku. M for language and possible lemons. ON HIATUS- just untill i can figure out where my stuff will be going. ill try not to make it go un-updated too much longer. srry
1. Chapter 1

Snow Fox

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I could afford a sex change by now.**

Darkness faded into what appeared to be a sewer. He didn't know what happened. One second Sasuke-teme was dying, and the next Naruto was in an unfamiliar place. He felt the urge to go forward and, never one to ignore his gut, walked further into the place. Soon, he came to a large cage with a seal placed on it.

**So, you have come. **A dark voice said. **If you wish for my power, a price shall be paid. Do you wish to avenge your fri****end?**

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

**The only reason your still alive. **The voice replied. **Do you wish to survive further?**

"Yes"

**then accept my power and defeat your enemy.**

"I accept!" Naruto said, wanting to live. Crimson energy started to pour out of the cage and wrap around him. He could tell that his body was changing into something different, but he didn't care. Right now, all that mattered was survival.

[Transition]

Haku watched as the blond he was fighting was enveloped in a red aura, and his hair begin to elongate, stopping at the thighs. It seemed as if he was getting shorter, if such a thing was possible, and his hands looked like they were getting thinner. Haku could tell the boy was changing, but he didn't know why, nor what that red aura would entail.

As Naruto stood, the feminine male gasped in surprise. All he could think was how beautiful the now female Konoha ninja was. 'Her' long blonde hair reached down to her knees, and her cerulean eyes looked like the ocean and the sky had twins. Her skin was a more creamy color than the tan it was before, and he could tell 'she' was well endowed for a twelve to thirteen year old, even with the orange wind breaker on. Haku almost relinquished control over his jutsu, if not for the aura and killer intent radiating from the blonde.

Naruto, on the other hand, felt nothing but raw power radiating through his/her body. He/she was still unaware of the change his/her body went through, but could tell that something was different. He/she didn't care though. All that mattered at the moment was defeating the fake hunter-nin and not dying.

"I can't," Haku said, stepping out of the mirror he was in. "I can't fight you." This feeling Haku had was something he never felt before. It was more than him not wanting to kill, as he never wished to kill anyone, but he felt the need to not only NOT hurt the girl(?) in front of him, but protect her(?).

Naruto, while not outright attacking, did not relax. The way the fake ninja stopped attacking was suspicious, and didn't want to chance this being a plan to throw him/her off guard.

When the boy reached up and took off his mask, Naruto's breath hitched. He/she was not expecting it to be the boy from the previous morning. If it wasn't for the sound of chirping birds, Naruto probably would've said something, but Haku shouted the name of his master and tried to rush over to him, but from pure reflex, Naruto stopped him.

"Zabuza-sama!" he yelled, before being stopped by the blonde. If Naruto was able to see his face, he/she would have probably seen the blush he was sporting just from touching him/her. In fact, it was almost a miracle he didn't nose bleed from the feel of his/her breasts against him. If he was a pervert, he would definitely have succumbed to the urge to pass out in a perverted stupor, but he was above such things.

The deed was done, and Zabuza was dead. Haku wept, and Kakashi felt a large crowd's presence in the mist. Soon, the missing ninja's jutsu wore off and the cyclops could see upward to fifty thugs, all armed, and one midget in an arm cast.

"So, it seems Zabuza has lost?" said Gato, the short business man. "It seems he wasn't that great after a..." He was cut short as a senbon embedded into his skull, killing him instantaneously. Haku was glaring daggers, or in this case senbon, at the now dead vilian for insulting his master like that.

Enraged at losing their meal ticket, the thugs attempted to storm the village and take everything of value, but was stopped when the villagers gathered to defend their home. After being scared off by a combined effort of the village and the remaining Konoha ninja, Kakashi and Naruto finally noticed the blonde's sex change.

[Transition]

Since he currently was not trying to kill them, and even made a point to help Naruto get away from the crowd with out having to deal with unnecessary questions, Haku was allowed to stay with them as they waited for Sasuke to fully recover from his near-death state. Of course, Haku was watched closely by Kakashi to make sure he didn't try anything sneaky.

What really irked Naruto, was the fact that the boy seemed to want to spend as much time around him/her as possible (he/she wasn't really taking the fact that he/she got turned into a girl very well), and refused to let him/her out of his sight for more that changing and bathroom usage. While the blonde generally liked attention, it was starting to wear on him/her.

Finally, the bridge was complete and Sasuke was ready to leave. Naruto was henge'd into his normal form to avoid questions, and Haku was hoping for a chance to at least become a citizen of Konohagakure no Sato. As they left, Haku was telling Naruto that, since he had experience pretending to be a girl, he would do his best to help her adjust to her new body. Sakura, being a girl herself, could tell that the effeminate boy had what appeared to be a crush on the newly gender bended blonde, and decided that if the two got together, than Naruto would stay out of the way of true love, namely her and Sasuke.

When they got to the village, with Naruto again assuming her disguise, was instructed by Kakashi for her and Haku to follow him to the Hokage's office. The cyclops just knew that the old man would need a drinking buddy tonight, and he felt that he himself would be happy to take up the task.

[**A/N] So, there ya have it. My new project. I hope y'all enjoy it, and for those who haven't read it, please read and review my other story, Saitama no Kitsune. Also, please review this story, as I want to see how many people I can get to like this attempt to do stuff. I hope you enjoy, and look forward to the next chapter with... Amore.**

**'tachi out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Snow Fox

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do, however, own a pencil, and some paper. Therefore, I own the ideas I write. TAKE THAT, GOVERNMENT! I may have spoken out of turn... FREEDOM OF SPEECH!**

Sarutobi Hiruzen, age 75. in all his years of life, he had seen many things. He saw birth and death, growth and destruction, times of war and peace. He saw the village at both it's best, and it's worst. What he never thought he would see, was his surrogate grandson turn into a girl, nor said child with a boy who looks like a girl seemingly willing to protect the person who had been an enemy only weeks ago. It took all his will power NOT to check himself into the psychiatric ward of the hospital.

"So you're saying that after watching Uchiha Sasuke get put into a state of false death, Naruto turned into a girl?" the old man asked.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" the boy explained. "It is as I said."

"Care to add any further insight, Naruto-kun?"

"Well, it's kinda private." Naruto said, nervously twirling her hair in her fingers. Haku thought it was cute.

"I see. Haku-san, could you please wait outside for a moment?" the aged hokage asked.

The boy hesitated, not really wanting to leave the girl's side, but did as the man who would decide whether or not he would stay requested. "As you wish, Hokage-sama."

Upon Haku's departure, Sarutobi activated a privacy jutsu and asked Naruto to explain. Said blonde told them about the voice she heard, and apologized when they scolded her about accepting deals with the fox demon. When the genin asked about Haku, Sarutobi said that he would be tested for any ill will towards the village, and if not, then they would decide form there. For tonight, they, the boy would stay at Naruto's house with an ANBU to make sure nothing bad happened.

After the boy was dismissed, Sarutobi turned to Kakashi. "I want you to reassume the role of Inu for tonight. You are to keep an eye on Haku and make sure he doesn't do anything bad. Oh, and no reading. You need to keep focused."

"B-but..."

"No buts, now hand the book over and you can retrieve it tomorrow when Haku is being tested."

Dejected, Kakashi did as ordered and left. When he was gone, Sarutobi opened the book and started reading. Every now and then, a perverted giggle would escape his lips.

[Transition]

"So, how about I show you around?" Naruto said as she and Haku left the Hokage Tower. It was fairly late, so there wasn't much they could do, but Haku had different plans.

"Actually, YOU are going to take a shower, and after seeing where you live I'm going to buy you some clothes that a girl your age should wear." Haku stated. It was bad enough that she looked like a traffic cone, but Naruto had been avoiding baths since their battle (i.e. "the change") and she was starting to smell really bad. "Your a girl now, and you need to wrap your head around that fact. I'll make sure not to get anything you would be too uncomfortable wearing, but one thing will be inevitable."

"What?" the blonde asked. What could be so important the she needed no matter what?

All it took was one word. Naruto knew it would happen one day, but she didn't think anyone would force her so soon. "Underwear."

when they got to Naruto's apartment, Haku literally had to freeze the bathroom door and window shut so Naruto couldn't get out. After that, he disguised himself as a girl to make shopping for the blonde's new clothes easier. He also had the good sense to check if groceries were needed, which they very much were.

The underwear was easy, all Haku had to do was get plain stuff in Naruto' sizes. Since the blonde had literally walked out of the bathroom crying the first time she had to pee as a girl, Haku could easily get the right measurements. After all, boys don't tend to forget what causes their first nosebleed-faint.

What was really hard was choosing what outer clothes Naruto should wear. Haku's first thought was that the blonde would look good in bright colors, such as pink white and yellow. He had even purchased a couple of outfits like that before realizing that she would probably die before wearing the cute pink dress he got her. In fact, the color pink might be pushing it no matter what it was on. After about an hour of careful consideration, Haku finally found the perfect outfit, purchased several sets, and got groceries, before realizing that he locked Naruto in her bathroom for over an hour.

Haku quickly went home, set the bags on the couch, and checked to see if Naruto had actually washed, asking her if she had.

"Did you wash up like I told you to?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah."

"...Get back in the bathroom and do it right, the we can go eat."

after a minute of begging and door freezing, Naruto finally washed up, being careful of where she touched, and found that her jumpsuit was not where she left it. When she asked Haku about it, the boy told her there were some clothes for her on the bed, and failure to wear them would result in punishment, while still being forced to wear the clothes. In his mind, Haku swore to make the blonde a young lady whether she liked it or not. Of course, the cry of agony told him that it would be harder than he thought.

Meanwhile, on the roof on Naruto's apartment, and ANBU with a cloak hiding his hair and a dog mask hiding his face chuckled, since he saw what outfit Haku had laid out for the blonde. 'Yeah' he thought, 'Naruto would definitely look good in that pink dress.

[omake]

"So, how about I show you around?" Naruto said as she and Haku left the Hokage Tower. It was fairly late, so there wasn't much they could do, but Haku had different plans.

After arriving at Naruto's apartment, the blonde failed to notice Haku freeze the outside of the door shut. As if possessed, the ice user pushed Naruto to the floor and started undressing her.

"Wait!" the blonde yelled, causing her assailent to freeze (pun intended). "My condoms are in my room!"

**[A/N] Chapter 2 complete! -insert final fantasy fan fare here- Disclaimer:I do not own the final fantasy fan fare. That belongs to Nobuo Uematsu-sama. Either way, next chapter will be Haku's intergration into the village, as well as the grand revealing of Naruto's new outfit. I hope it will be to y'all's liking, cause I dont even know what it will be yet X3.**

**Well, that's all I got for today, so tune in next time... with Amore! Disclaimer:I do not own Amore, that word belongs to the french. ****愛**


	3. NOT AN UPDATE

The following is not an update.

Happy New Year everybody/pony! I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to update my stories in a long time, but it's been really hard for me to decide what to do next, or in Snow Fox's case,  
get off my lazy ass and finish typin out chapter 3. No, I haven't forgotten about all my wonderfull story likers and followers, not sure if I can really call ya my fans, and I am workin on them. I apologize for my lack of speediness, and I will get to work quickly. And to anyone who likes my oneshot, "Trapped in Myself", I have an idea for it that may take it off it's oneshot status. For now, please be patient and have a Happy New Year X3! Ja ne 


End file.
